


One Last Bite

by J_Peachy



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Vampire!Asami, questionable worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5403008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Peachy/pseuds/J_Peachy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akihito offers and Asami takes. A Vampire!Asami fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Asami-sama.” Kirishima was at the door and opening it. Akihito slipped through before the door was half open and shrugged off the heavy parka he was wearing. Asami watched him enter and nodded at Kirishima, who bowed and left, shutting the door behind him.

“Hey.” Akihito perched himself cautiously on the edge of Asami’s table. “Glasses was telling me. About, well. Stuff. Anyway. You okay?”

Asami cocked an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair. “Oh? Stuff, was it? What did you come here for then?”

It always amused Asami to watch Akihito squirm whenever a reference to Asami’s rather unique ‘status’ came up. Being a vampire does complicate things- but (Asami thought wryly) not nearly as much as people would think. Some things remained distressingly simple.

“I was attacked,” he said finally, when it felt too cruel to leave the boy squirming any longer. “It's fine, though.” He indicated the wall behind Akihito and the rather obvious bloodstains on it. He had had Kirishima remove the bodies before hand, predicting quite correctly that Akihito would be here soon.

Akihito glanced at it and rolled his eyes. “Figures. Don’t know why I was…” the rest of the words were mumbled but Asami fancied he caught them anyway.

_Worried._ He watched Akihito hesitate and then reach for the collar of his shirt, which had specks of blood on it. He lifted it and Asami saw his face change when he saw the bullet holes under it.

“Nothing that won’t heal.” He said, forestalling anything his boy might say.

“Well it hasn’t yet.” Akihito said and gingerly lifted the collar further. “Shouldn’t you take, I dunno, meds or something?”

“No medicine can make a vampire heal any faster.” This attack had taken a lot more out of him than he was prepared to admit to Akihito. The assassin was well trained and while he didn’t last much longer than the others, he had managed to get at least wound him.

“Are you sure?” muttered Akihito, eyes flicking up to meet Asami’s and then falling away.

Ah. Well, then yes there was the _one_ thing. He closed his fingers around the slender wrist and pulled the boy towards him till Akihito was straddling his lap. This close, the boy’s smell nearly overpowered him and Asami let his fingers play over the delicate curve of his neck.

“Are you offering?” he murmured.

Akihito glared down at him. “Just to help.” He snapped. “Just this once.”

The smell was _intoxicating_.

Asami ghosted his lips over Akihito’s neck and gently, very gently, bit down.

 

Akihito felt the sharp sting of pain and then he was pulled against Asami’s chest. Almost immediately, he was hit by a feeling of light headedness, a sensation Asami seemed to be aware of as the arm holding his neck went up to support his head.

This close, he could feel the man’s hard muscles under his shirt and the rough, raised ridges he supposed were bullets holes. Under his fingers, they start to feel softer and softer until they were…gone. Asami’s magical healing factor at work again, with some help from Akihito’s blood.

His blood. Apparently, it was really great for Asami or something, to the point that Glasses had actually suggested having vials full of it kept around Asami’s person. Akihito had balked at the idea ( _bad enough that the bastard heals uber fast from my blood, now I have to act like a disposable blood bank for him too?_ ) but recently, he was starting to change his mind. Not counting this time, Asami had been attacked at least three times in recent history and twice by other vampires.

_I mean_ , Akihito thought distantly, _it’s only a little bit of blood, it won’t **kill** me_ -

He was dimly aware of the pain at his neck disappearing and Asami moving away. It couldn’t have been more than a few seconds. He tried to move his head and felt the room spin.

“Careful.” He heard Asami murmur and suddenly he was looking up at Asami’s pristine ceiling, the hard edge of the table at his back. Asami’s face appeared in his vision, slightly blurry. Akihito blinked, and it was back in focus.

“How are you feeling?” Asami asked him.

“Woozy.” He muttered. He tried to lift his hand and Asami caught it and brushed his lips against his knuckles. Akihito blinked at the unexpected action and tried to speak but Asami said, “Quiet. No talking.” He heard the gentle rasp of the door opening.

“Asami-sama?”

“Bring him something to drink, preferably fruit juice,” He heard Asami say “and something sweet to eat.” Akihito tried to protest against the 'something sweet' bit (he wasn’t a damn kid!) but found that he was actually too tired to say anything. Asami’s heavy hand was braced against one side of his head and when Akihito turned his head to look at it, he could still see faint scratches. Scratches which were still fading. So there had been a fight…

“Akihito.” He heard the door open which meant Kirishima was back. Asami coaxed him to sit up, one arm at his back as Kirishima put down a tray with orange juice and cookies. He then bowed again and left.

Asami poured some juice in a glass and handed it to Akihito, who glared at him. “Drink.” Asami said, in reply to the glare. “And then eat these after.” He kept a hand braced against Akihito’s back as he drank.

“I don’t know why you make me do this each time.” muttered Akihito. “I don’t even like orange juice.”

“It’s because you’ve lost blood.” Asami said, taking the glass out of his hands as Akihito continued glaring at him. “Finish up the biscuits, I’ll take you home.”

“I can go by myself.” Akihito grumbled but swiped some of the biscuits anyway. He slid of the table, wobbling slightly and grabbed the corner to steady himself. A moment later, a firm hand propelled him towards one of the sofas.

Akihito didn’t bother complaining as he dropped down on the sofa and felt it sink beneath his weight. _Ohhhh, now that felt good_. He was already half asleep when Asami swung his legs over to properly settle him on it. By the time a warm hand brushed over his hair, he was fast asleep.

 

Kirishima entered five minutes later to find the boy bundled up in Asami-sama’s coat and fast asleep on the couch. The tray had been placed on the table next to him. Asami-sama was sitting at his desk, looking over the last of the paperwork.

Kirishima put down the rest of the files on the desk and asked, “Is he all right, sir?”

Asami glanced over at the sleeping boy. “He fell asleep faster than last time. I want a thorough check up tomorrow. Inform Dr. Munshi."

Kirishima nodded and made a note. “And you?”

Asami wordlessly pulled back his sleeve to show that the deep gouges left by the attacker had disappeared. Under ordinary circumstances, it would have taken at least an hour.

“I’ve been in contact with the Council.” Kirishima said. “The Elders insist they never sanctioned an attack on you.”

“Which is what the old geezers say each time.” Asami said, readjusting his sleeve. “This one had been trained. I know it’s them.”

“What would you like me to let them know?”

“Nothing. I’m waiting for them to overstep.” Asami’s pupils were dark, with the gold rim just barely visible. Kirishima could smell war on the horizon. He saw his boss glance over at the boy again and could see the next question coming.

“Any luck with the other blood samples?”

Kirishima adjusted his glasses and picked up the report. “Nothing, I’m sorry to report, Asami-sama. The lab sent back results which showed every other blood sample fared poorly with your system’s except Takaba-san’s. We still have a large number of samples left to go through, so they’ve asked for extra time.”

“Give it to them.” Asami put his pen down and stood up. “Tell them I want them to be absolutely sure.”

Kirishima watched him stride over and gather the boy into his arms. There was the sound of a weak protest which soon died away as Takaba Akihito fell back asleep against Asami-sama’s chest. Asami turned to look at him and Kirishima bowed.

“I’ll have the car brought out front.”

Asami nodded and swept out of his office. Kirishima turned back to pick up his files, his mind pondering the odd problem of Takaba Akihito.

The fact that Asami-sama had grown increasingly reluctant to use the boy’s blood had first struck Kirishima as odd; Asami-sama had never been one to shy away from using an advantage if he could get it. But as he watched his boss’s growing fondness of the boy, he could understand why. Vampires, despite their extreme strength of body and health, had surprisingly little control over other aspects of their self, especially their hunger. Asami-sama, with his exceptional control, was an outlier in that respect. But even then, this dependence on Takaba-kun, whether with the boy’s consent or not (or Kirishima would freely admit that he never thought he would see the day that Takaba would freely allow Asami-sama to drink from him) was clearly draining on Takaba. Even a month ago, he would not have fallen asleep this quickly after a feeding.

If it wasn’t for the council and the damned power of the boy’s blood, Asami-sama would probably never feed on him at all. Things were going to come to a head and very soon.

Kirishima glanced out of the window. There was a storm brewing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All that blood-letting finally catches up to Akihito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took way longer to write than it should have. Apologies for the delay, I'm STILL not sure where this is going and I'm just going to let the story lead me. Rather than the other way around. *sigh*

Takaba Akihito had always known that there were men following him around. He had determined two, maybe three, not more. Three were easy to shake off and he did it quite regularly. He often wondered why Asami just didn’t hire better men to follow him around.

Akihito was wrong. He was followed by two more, though calling them ‘men’ would be stretching the truth a wee bit. It was well that he had never noticed them since losing them, with their acute senses and inhuman speed, would have been near impossible for him.

It was one of these (called Yamazaki) who quietly contacted Asami to let him know of Akihito’s movements.

“Where is he now?”

“Outside Toho Cinemas, sir. He was to meet a friend.”

“Was?”

“I think he’s cancelling, sir. I heard him say he feels unwell.”

“…Keep me posted.”

“Sir.”

 

Outside the crush of Toho Cinema, Akihito began to feel his breath returning to him. He was sorry to cancel on Kou and the others, but his head had begun to feel strangely heavy, plus he had been feeling oddly weak all day. Any longer and he might have actually fainted. He had lied and told Kou about this bug he had caught over the weekend and made his excuses, but a faint worry was beginning to gnaw at him. This curious weakness had been happening for a while now. He had his suspicions as to why, but that would mean he would need to go talk to the person responsible and honestly... he just…wasn’t…oh…

He caught himself against a nearby wall as a wave of nausea swept over him. It felt like his stomach was rolling. He hadn’t really eaten anything for a while, so this surprised him though the ensuing headache did not. Are you kidding me, he thought resting his head against the coolness of the wall, not now please.

 

“Sir, Takaba-sama might be experiencing the weakness again. He just braced himself against a wall.”

“Tell Sagayama and the others where he is. Have him picked up now and brought to the penthouse. I’ll meet you there.”

“Yes, sir.”

Akihito couldn’t have been sitting there for more than fifteen minutes when the screech of tires pulled him out of his dazed stupor. He looked up to find of his bodyguards exiting from the black sedan which had parked itself rather haphazardly on the sidewalk. 

“Takaba-san,” the bodyguard (Saito? Saigo?) said, holding out his hand, “Please come with us.” 

Akihito looked at the hand and honestly, on any other day he would have refused. Probably run off right under their noses. But even as he pushed himself upright, he could feel the wobbling of his knees. He wasn’t running anywhere.

And anyway, he didn’t think they’d be so nice as to ask. He took the proffered hand. 

 

Asami was waiting for him at the penthouse. Akihito wasn’t surprised except his headache had reached frankly insistent levels and he wasn’t capable of paying attention to much at the moment. He was dimly aware of being helped to the couch, followed by a firm command to lie down and be still. He wasn’t up to refusing either. 

He heard the soft murmur of voices around him, voices he did not recognize. He wondered if they were the guards. His headache insisted that he didn’t really have the capacity to care right now. A shiver ran down his body and he suddenly felt cold all over. 

 

“What is wrong with him.” There was a sharp edge to Asami Ryuichi’s voice and the doctor privately winced. He had wondered what had happened to summon him in the middle of the day to Asami-sama’s own flat; now he supposed he knew. 

“He has a fever, Asami-sama and from what I can tell, is possibly experiencing bodily weakness. Probably from the bloodletting. Nothing a day’s rest shouldn’t cure.”

“He was fine this morning.” Asami-sama said. “I was with him. And the last time I drank from him was a week ago.”

“Hmmm.” Perturbing. Then again there was nothing… natural about Asami-sama’s rather unique condition. “It is possible he had a low grade fever in the morning and did not mention it. As for the weakness, it might need further investigation but it might be best if you do not, um, acquire more blood from him in the meantime.” The doctor coughed. “Unless you need it, of course.”

“There will be no need.” Asami-sama said tersely. The boy made a sound in his sleep (something close to “..sami…” the doctor was certain) and Asami-sama was kneeling by him, one arm under his knees to pick him up. He stood, the boy cradled against his chest.   
The doctor stood too, aware of the pain in his knees from kneeling too long. He really was getting too old for this. Asami-sama nodded sharply at him. “Anything else?”

“Rest. Make him drink plenty of water when he wakes and, well. We will have to work on the other aspect. I’ve taken a sample of his blood, we’ll see what turns out.” The doctor shrugged almost helplessly and picked up his bag. He knew when he was dismissed. 

 

Akihito woke, to sparks of white dancing along his vision. They slowly dimmed and he was able to open his eyes fully to take in his surroundings. Somber curtains. A room nearly twice as large as any he had seen. He shifted and felt the soft material press against his skin. A bed.

Asami’s apartment. He was in the bedroom in Asami’s apartment. But…how..?

“How are you feeling?” The voice was from his other side and he turned his head to see Asami sitting on the bed, laptop in front of him.   
“I…” he wasn’t really sure. Better? “Uh, were you working?”

Asami quirked up an eyebrow as if to say what do you think, genius and put a hand on his forehead. 

“Your fever’s gone,” he said, after a minute of Akihito blinking at him. “Do you still feel weak?”

Akihito tried so sit up and felt his body protest. He sagged back against the pillows and glared at Asami. 

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Asami said, frowning. 

“Look, its fine.” Akihito said, watching him slide off the bed and pick up his phone. “I didn’t eat a lot that morning and got light-headed. It’s normal.” 

Asami didn’t say anything, which made him uneasy. But he did leave the room and return with a tray of fruits which Akihito was ordered to eat. And then he disappeared. Great. 

 

Throughout the day, his fever returned, spiked and ebbed. He felt weak; sometimes his skin was burning over, sometimes he was freezing. He was constantly ravenous, yet his stomach turned at any thought of food. 

Asami’s physician returned, several times, only to poke him with several different implements, frowning intermittently. In the middle, he made several calls, so quietly that Akihito couldn’t hear a thing, no matter how hard he tried. 

 

Towards the evening, Asami himself returned and Akihito even admitted in some fever addled part of his brain that he was glad to see the bastard back, only for him to push himself up in alarm. 

“What happened to your neck?” he asked, reaching. Asami’s neck had three deep-set claw marks, as if some creature had gouged at it unsuccessfully. The wound wasn’t bleeding and it was clear it had been cleaned. Asami gripped his wrist and pushed him back into the bed. 

The effort of sitting up alone had made Akihito’s head spin. Truth be told, he felt much worse than he had in the morning. He kept as still as possible and stared as Asami as the latter sat down next to him, Kirishima hovering over his shoulder. 

“What happened?” he asked again. 

Asami ignored him (which annoyed him) but seriously, those injuries were a little more alarming now that he was close to them and they weren’t even healing that fast-

Oh. Obviously. 

“Man, you could have just asked,” he grumbled, rolling his sleeve back. He held his bare wrist up and paused at the look on both Asami and Kirishima’s faces. 

“What?” he asked, uncertainly, “Isn’t this why you’re here?” 

Something flickered across Asami’s face, too fast for Akihito to immediately identify (later he could have sworn it was something like pain) and then Kirishima coughed softly from behind him. 

“Kito-sensei will be here soon. I shall send him up.” He bowed to Asami and left, closing the door behind him. 

 

Akihito gingerly touched the wound and could feel the skin gently pulsing beneath it. So it was healing, just slowly. Healing this slow meant…

“It was the Yamaguchi clan,” Asami said, confirming his suspicions. “They’ve been active lately. Nothing for you to worry about.” 

“I wasn’t worried,” Akihito muttered and Asami raised an eyebrow. He hesitated and then said, “It’s just that, none of them have got this close before.” 

“There were eleven of them,” Asami said dryly. “One of them got lucky.” 

Eleven? He wasn’t even sure that the Yamaguchi clan had that many vampires to begin with. Then again, he was beginning to think there was a lot more he was missing here. 

 

If he didn’t know better, Asami would have said that Akihito was being almost … tentative. Which would have been adorable (and was, actually, adorable) except he was keenly aware of the circumstances, namely of the boy’s health. 

He didn’t think the boy was aware of how hard his words had hit and how deep the pain had gouged him when he had offered up his wrist, almost innocently. How he had looked, pale and sweaty, propped up against the pillows, determinedly holding out his blood for Asami to drink, for Asami to be healed. 

Asami gripped Akihito’s wrist (paler than he was used to, like the blood beneath it was slowly draining away) and raised it to his mouth. He could smell the thrum of the blood beneath it, pulsing through Akihito’s veins. 

Blood. Life. 

He would never take that away. 

 

Akihito watched, confused, as Asami held up his wrist and brought it near his mouth. But (and he could not deny the hot blush spreading through his skin) Asami did not bit into it and only pressed his lips against it. His lover’s eyes rose and his mouth spread into a smirk. 

“S-Shut up, you-!” Akihito was well aware of what thoughts were already passing through Asami’s head. He was pulled forward into a kiss, Asami’s strong arm holding him up firmly by the ass. He clutched at the man’s back and glared at him as they broke the kiss. 

“What is with you today?” 

Asami smiled, not quite a smirk, not quite a grin, a real goddamn smile. Well damn. Now Akihito was really starting to get worried. 

He also noticed how tense Asami’s arms were, wrapped around his frame. It’s almost as if Asami was afraid. 

Almost before he knew it, he was reaching a hand out and touching Asami’s face. 

“Asami…?”

There was a noise behind them, the door opening. Akihito dropped his hand in embarrassment, Asami kept holding onto him and looked over his shoulder. 

“Kirishima.”

“Asami-sama,” he heard the man say, “Kito-sensei is here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about the biological make up of vampires SO DON'T SUE ME I'M BAD AT RESEARCH. Also this was a one shot and now its a long story, dammit.
> 
> This is probably not going to have a linear narrative but something more like a oneshot system where i drop in occasional glimpses into their lives while keeping the overarching arc in mind. Or maybe a mix of both. WHO KNOWS.


End file.
